


Drinking Companion

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back out of purgatory was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Companion

Benny nursed his drink and sighed tiredly. All this time in purgatory he wanted to get out, now that he was back he didn't fit anywhere anymore.

He missed his easy friendship and deep brotherhood with Dean, he even got to the point where he would welcome the prickly presence of the too literal angel Castiel. Everything but this strange half-existence. Since he had to leave Elisabeth behind to keep her safe, he didn't know what he should do anymore.

He gestured to the barkeep and the demon brought him another glass of B pos laced with alcohol. 

"Bad day?"

The question had come from the bar stool next to him. He looked up. She was brunette, human and very attractive. 

"Bad life. But seeing you makes my life a lot better. Allow me to introduce myself: Benny Lafitte." Kissing someones hand had been old-fashioned when he was alive but it still worked on women even in this time. His momma would have accepted nothing else from him. And if his accent got a little thicker he couldn't really help it.

She appreciated the gesture and laughed lightly. "A charmer, I see. Flattery will get you everywhere. My name is Faith. So tell me, why does a nice vampire like you looks so glum?"

She took her own drink from the barkeeper. She didn't order anything, she had to be a regular.

Well, why not tell her? "I was in a different dimension for a few decades. Now that I'm back... let's just say the world is very different."

She nodded. “Another drink?” She gestured to the barkeeper and they both got their glasses refilled. Both sighed.

“And why is such a beautiful Slayer like you here and drinking that early in the evening.”

That got a smile out of her. “Relationship just crashed. Everything's different now.”

Benny nodded. “Let's drink to that.”


End file.
